Birthday Love
by frannyfry
Summary: Kendall smut. A special one shot for my dear friend. Happy birthday RockChickWrites!


**A/N: A special one-shot for my dear friend, RockChickWrites! Much love to you, my sister from another mister! Happy birthday! MUAH!**

* * *

"Ken? Kendall? Where are you, baby?" Linda called, walking room to room in the house she shared with her boyfriend. After dating for four months and countless sleep-overs, Kendall asked his girlfriend to move in, and Linda gladly accepted.

"Kendall?" Linda dropped her purse and shopping bags on the couch and kicked off her sandals. She had a blast spending the part of her birthday with her friend, her 'sister from another mister', Francie. The two had lunch at an outdoor cafe, enjoying the fabulous late-April weather, and did a bit of shopping. Now Linda was excited to show Kendall the birthday presents she treated herself to.

Hearing a guitar strumming, Linda followed the sound to the door leading downstairs to the basement-turned-studio that Kendall had built himself. The chords, like a beacon, drew her down the stairs.

Quietly, she crept step-by-step until she was able to see Kendall, his back to her. With every pluck of the strings, his broad shoulders moved and his head, covered by a grey beanie, would bob with the tune. It was obvious that Kendall was into the song.

The tune was an unfamiliar one to Linda, making her assume that Kendall was in the midst of creating another brilliant piece of music for the album he was working on. She almost felt guilty tearing him away from his music for their dinner plans tonight. The key word there was _almost_.

Every so often, Kendall would quit playing and he'd make notes on the paper that sat on the table to his right side. The pencil would find its way to a resting spot under the beanie and behind his ear then he'd pick up the song where he left off.

Linda loved watching him work, his creativity was amazing to her. Much like his creativity in all areas sexual. Linda always chalked his passion up to Kendall being a Scorpio. Everything he did was done with intensity, whether it was music, acting, playing cards, or sex, and Linda loved that about him...especially the sex...and that thought had her body tingling in need for the boyishly-handsome musician.

As the melody continued to fill the air, Linda stood up and soundlessly walked down the stairs. Coming up behind Kendall, she could hear him whispering words, lyrics, to the song.

_"I didn't know what love felt like, didn't know what it was._

_But baby, now you've shown me and I won't go back because_

_I need you close by my side, to share the life that awaits._

_I thank my lucky stars each night and kiss the cheek of fate._

_I won't let go, you're with me now and you warm my soul to no end._

_Not only are you the love of my life but, girl, you're my heart's best friend."_

Linda moved around the couch to face Kendall, startling him. Kendall jumped, placing his hand over his heart and laughed, "Oh, Jesus, Lin! You scared me!" He smiled at her, flashing those trademark dimples that make Linda's knees weak. "Damn, you move like a cat, woman."

Reaching out with an elegant, well-manicured hand, Linda grasped the neck of the guitar, sliding it out of Kendall's hold and off his lap, so she could sit in its place.

Draping her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her, Linda kissed Kendall on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Ken, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want to interrupt your flow. The song is beautiful, by the way."

"You think?"

"Uh-huh," Linda nodded.

Kendall tucked a long, curly lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Not as beautiful as the woman I wrote it about."

Her green eyes glowed with emotion and Linda smiled. "Awww, that was about me?"

"About you and for you. What can I say?" Kendall leaned closer to Linda, lips nearly touching. "You're my muse."

The sweet, soft kiss that Kendall intended, soon turned steamy. Linda's lips parted at the request of Kendall's tongue. Desire sent shock waves pulsing through her body making her tremble slightly. Kendall noticed, and Linda felt him smile into the kiss.

Kendall knew he had his girlfriend right where he wanted her. He slid his hand under her shirt, tickling her back with his fingers. She shivered under his touch and Kendall loved the fact that he could get that reaction from her simply from a touch. He loved turning Linda on.

The make out session on the couch began to steam up as kisses and gentle caresses weren't satisfying the couple any longer. Kendall's hand slid between Linda's legs, massaging the inside of her thigh, teasing her, making her want more...making her want him.

Linda's fingers ran through Kendall's dark blond hair, knocking his beanie to the couch beside the couple. Needing more of Kendall's skin exposed for her pleasure, she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, sliding it up his chest. Kendall raised his arms, helping Linda undress him. Slipping the shirt over his head, Linda dropped it to the floor, eagerly hoping to start a pile of clothing.

Her wish came true as Kendall began removing her shirt. His large, warm hands slid up her torso, the soft graze of his fingers tickling her skin forcing goosebumps to rise. Linda returned the favor, as Kendall did, raising her arms to allow him to remove her shirt and toss it to the floor.

Shifting her weight to straddle Kendall's lap, Linda cupped his face in her hands feeling smooth skin. "You shaved today," she whispered, gazing into his green eyes.

"I did," Kendall replied, tracing a finger over her lacy, purple brassiere. "Didn't want to beard burn on you birthday."

"You're so considerate," Linda kissed the top of her lover's nose, one of her favorite parts of his superb anatomy, and that list was a long one.

"I try," Kendall's dimplied smile made Linda's stomach flutter.

Dropping her hands from his face, Linda ran them over Kendall's broad, beautiful shoulders, another item on the list of exquisite parts of his body. Her lips sought out his neck, suckling on his sensitive skin as she circled her hips, grinding down on his growing erection. His moan was sweet music to her ears.

The denim, that fit his body well, was her next destination; she unfastened the button. Kendall looked up into Linda's face, a smirk on his lips, he knew what was next and, God, he loved it. Down went his zipper. Linda scooted off his lap with one thing in mind...getting his glorious dick in her mouth.

She helped Kendall shimmy his jeans and boxers down just enough to expose his erection. Linda licked her lips and encircled his girth with her dainty hand, taking him into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the crown. A rumble erupted from deep within his chest while Linda's tongue worked its magic.

"Shit, Lin, that's nice."

"Mmm-hum," she murmured before taking his length into her loving mouth. Kendall hissed between clenched teeth at the sensation...the warmth, the wetness. His hands fisted in her curly hair and his head lolled to the cushion behind him.

Linda continued stroking his length with her mouth and hands, her tongue teasing the tip of his cock with every withdrawal. Her need increased her speed and feed Kendall's desire.

Kendall loved the feel of Linda's mouth on his body but he also loved to please her with his own, and he needed to do that...right now! He moved as quickly as big cat would and grasped her shoulders. Linda locked her green eyes to Kendall's and slowly withdrew him from her mouth with a pop.

"Problem?" The smirk on her face told Kendall that she knew what he wanted.

"Yeah," he cupped her chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Do tell," Linda coyly responded, still stroking his shaft with her hand.

"I want you, Lin." Kendall ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"You have me." Linda continued to tease Kendall, forcing him to put into words the yearning he held in his soul.

Widening his eyes slightly, Kendall offered up his desire in a seductive whisper,"I want to taste you."

He stood pulling his girlfriend up with him. His lips met hers, his tongue taking control as Linda moaned into the kiss. His hands worked at the fastening of her jeans while his mouth worked on hers.

Linda's jeans fell to the floor, allowing her to easily step out of them. Kendall's lips moved to Linda's neck as his hand slid to the apex of her thighs over her purple panties, feeling the dampness of her arousal.

Kendall whispered into her soft skin, "Baby Girl, are you a little turned on?"

"Unf," Linda bit her lower lip. It took a moment for her to trust her voice to reply. "No," she taunted.

"No?" Kendall unfastened her bra, sliding it off her body. His strong hand massaged one breast, teasing her hardened nipple with his tongue. "Really?"

"R-really," Linda's voice trembled, betraying her arousal.

"Oh," Kendall chuckled softly. "I think you might be."

Kendall dropped to his knees in front of Linda, kissing her abdomen just above the waistband of her panties. He gazed lovingly up at the beautiful woman before him...his woman...and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Linda's silky undergarment and pulled them past her hips, sliding them down her smooth legs, letting them pool at her feet.

Running a hand up the inside of her leg, his fingers met her wet folds and began softly stroking. "This says you are." He placed his finger in his mouth and moaned aloud as the taste of her essence exploded over his tongue. Linda's eyes never waivered as she whimpered, excited by the sensuality of Kendall's actions.

Still on his knees, he placed his hands on Linda's hips and turned her back toward the couch, guiding her to a seat. Kendall settled between her legs and placed open mouth kisses on the inside of one thigh, then the other, while caressing her calves.

"Mmmm," her moan was soft and Linda could feel Kendall smile against her thigh.

Kendall looked up at her, "Turned on yet?"

Practically out of her mind with desire, Linda's stubborn Taurus streak was still present. "Maybe...just a little."

Kendall cocked an eyebrow, "A little?" His lips moved further up her thigh. "Well, I guess I better up my game, huh?"

In a flash, Kendall grabbed Linda's ankles and rested the back of her knees on his shoulders. "Let's see if this works." Kendall's tongue began dancing over Linda's sensitive pearl.

Her sharp intake of breath was Kendall's first clue that it was working. His fingers stroked her wetness, stoking her fire. Kendall's second and third clue was Linda's writhing body and loud moans. He loved to please her, it got him off knowing what he could do to this beautiful woman.

The sensuality of tasting his love's arousal on his tongue, combined with Linda's pleasured state, brought out his wild side but he contained it to prolong the foreplay. A long finger teasing around Linda's opening, soon had her begging. "Please, Ken. Oh God, please."

His full lips took her clit into his mouth, sucking gently while his tongue flicked at the stimulated bud. Linda's body was flooded by intense sensations of Kendall's mouth on her. She didn't think it could get any better that this, but she was wrong. Feeling those beautiful fingers that played the guitar with such skill, penetrate her needy channel, forced a mewl from the brunette. The pads of Kendall's fingers rubbing at Linda's sweet spot, along with the affection being given to her clit, forced her heels to dig into her lover's back.

"Yes, Ken! Oh, my God, yes!"

Playful, green eyes looked up at Linda's enraptured face through heavy lids. "Turned on now?"

All of Linda's willpower was gone, thrown completely out the window. Consumed by Kendall's touch, surrounded by his love, and engulfed by her need, Linda had no choice but to surrender her body to the little game they were playing.

"I am, dear God, I AM!"

Watching his girlfriend come completely undone before his very eyes, increased Kendall's want to satisfy her. Fingers, mouth and tongue worked in unison to give Linda her mind-blowing orgasm amid heavy breathing and screams of ecstasy.

The wave of pleasure that engulfed her subsided with Kendall placing gentle kisses up her body. Kendall kissed Linda just below her ear.

"Turn around," Kendall's voice was a low growl.

Linda didn't question his command, she did as she was was told. Kneeling, she faced the back of the couch, with her breasts pressed against the upholstery, she looked over her shoulder and watched Kendall remove his, already unfastened, pants. He kneeled behind Linda, draping one arm across her torso, imprisoning her to him. His other hand gripped his manhood, lining it up with her ready opening. He entered his girlfriend with a smooth thrust and a groan.

Linda, as her walls accommodated his impressive size, rested her head back against his broad shoulder. Kendall's free hand moved to her throat, caressing her velvety skin and feeling the vibration of every moan under his fingers as her body adjusted to his shaft.

"Mmmm, Kendall."

With his lips close to her ear, Kendall hoarsely whispered, "Like that?"

"I do," Linda bit at her bottom lip. "Oh God, a lot."

Kendall pulled his hips back, a groan rumbled in his chest from the friction. He tightened his grip around her body and her throat as he rammed his full length into Linda's welcoming sheath. The feeling of her vocal chords tremoring under his grip on her throat, heightened the sexual intensity. His speed increased and the sound of skin slapping on skin mixed with the sighs and moans, created the melody of a passionate interlude.

"Shit, Lin. You feel so damn good." Kendall's breath tickled the back of her neck, where he sucked on the delicate skin, while the head of his cock rubbed against Linda's g-spot.

"So do you, Baby. Mmmm...so good...so big..."

Relocating his hand from her waist to her breast, he kneaded her feminine flesh, and rolled her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. A soft whimper of appreciation escaped Linda's lips.

Remaining fully encased in his love's warm channel, Kendall swiveled his hips, increasing the friction on Linda's special spot. Her body shuddered and her breathing turned to ragged gasps. Kendall knew she was close before she ever got the words out.

"That's it, right there...yes! God, Ken...so close!"

The grinding continued, as Kendall tugged on her nipple and tightened his hand around her throat, lifting her chin and forcing her head against his shoulder. He knew time was of the essence, he couldn't hold back his release much longer.

"So...close...Ken!"

"Give it to me, Baby Girl. Let go. Let go for me!"

"O-oh...God! Y-yes!" A blinding white light exploded behind Linda's tightly shut eyes as her climax washed over her body, making her tremble in euphoric rapture. Her walls tightened around Kendall shaft. He fought to keep control of his body, willing his orgasm to remain at bay.

Linda's body went limp. Had Kendall not been holding onto her, she would have collapsed on the couch in a quivering mass of unadulterated bliss. Her heart pounded within her chest and her entire body tingled with satisfaction, and love. Love for the tall, slim man with delicious broad shoulders, prominent nose, and sparkling green eyes.

Kendall's voracious appetite for sex was geared up, he hoped Linda was ready for the next round. The two orgasms he gladly bestowed upon his girlfriend stirred a hunger inside his soul. Kendall knew it wouldn't take him long to find his needed release and join Linda in orgasmic bliss.

He stood up and lifted Linda effortlessly off the couch. Setting her feet on the floor he held fast to her, waiting for her to find her balance. Once she had, Kendall turned her around and kissed her lips...hard. No delicacy, no tenderness, just pure lust. He pushed her up to the wall, pressing his body against hers. Hands roamed over heated flesh, tongues fought for for dominance, and heart rates soared, as the intensity grew.

Using the wall to his advantage, Kendall lifted Linda up, pinning her against the cool surface. Linda's legs wrapped around his waist tightly, readying herself for what she hoped was going to happen.

She always wanted to be taken hard against a wall. The though of Kendall wildly fucking her upright against the hard surface made her core ache, the emptiness felt unbearable. To Linda's releif, Kendall remedied the situation, entering her swiftly. The amazingly deep penetration had Linda's head falling back against the wall, a moan of satisfaction, and a breathless plea, passed through her lips.

"Fuck me, Kendall." Linda's eyes locked into Kendall's. Her want for him was clear in her glowing green eyes. "Hard."

Kendall knew she meant business, and he was man enough to grant her that wish. He smirked at his girlfriend showing off the dimples she enjoyed so much. "I will, Baby Girl, I will."

Each one of her senses were firing at a rapid pace; touch, taste, hearing, sight, smell, all overwhelming. Full lips peppered kisses across her collarbone to the curve of her neck as Kendall's hands grasped her derrière, fingers digging into her soft skin with every pounding thrust of his hips. His musky scent filled Linda's nose when she kissed Kendall's temple, tasting the saltiness of his sweat-glazed skin. Kendall's green eyes blazed with sensuality as his heavy breathing and sighs competed with her heartbeat pounding in her ears. All of these things, mixed with the depth of Kendall's penetration, had Linda teetering on the edge of her third orgasm.

"Oh God, Ken! Yes..yes!"

Kendall growled, "Yeah, Lin! One last time...cum for me!"

Linda's cries of pleasure filled Kendall with excitement. With superhuman ability, Kendall dug deep within himself and rammed into his lover harder, faster, and at an extraordinary depth, pushing Linda over the edge, yet again. Her body clung to his, her sex tightened around him, her screams filled his head, and she pulled him to his release.

Kendall buried his face into Linda's shoulder muffling his moan into her silky skin as his orgasm rocked his slim body. "Oh...f-fuck...yeah." He let out a shuddering breath as his cock twitched, releasing every drop of his seed inside Linda's sugar walls.

Lifting his head from its soft resting place, Kendall gazed into Linda's eyes, smiling. "Happy birthday, Lin."

"Thank you, Kendall."

"We better get ready for dinner." Kendall looked down at their naked bodies, "I don't think Zuckerelli's will seat us like this."

Linda giggled, "No shirt, no shoes, no service."

Kendall grinned with a gleam in his eyes, "Or...we could just eat in tonight."

Linda followed his train of thought. "Mmm, I like the sound of that."

Kendall let Linda down but continued to hold her close. "I've got a table for two at Cafe Schmidt for a very special birthday dinner." He took her hand and let her toward the stairs.

A big smile spread across the birthday girl's face. "I love that place. No shirt, no shoes, no problem."

They made their way to the bedroom and continued celebrating Linda's birthday.


End file.
